gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
American Dad The Game!
''American Dad The Game ''and or ''American Dad The Video Game ''is a 2011 Animated Video Game distributed by Twentieth Century Fox and Vault Entertainment based on the popular Seth Macfarlane animated show American Dad Game Plot Pick a character Stan, Roger Francine, Haley, Or Steve and help them escape from hurricanes, Tornadoes, Bad Rush hour at the Cia. Play the new American dad's new game Cia Rush play it this October 12, 2013, there are 200 levels. Also: Cia Rush 2, and The Brand new one: Francine's Dangerous Escape. The game also combines different elements which instead of Family Guy's nostalaga game elements possesses nostalaga movie elements. The game was released on April 17, 2011. Plot Summary Langley Falls is invaded by an angry race of extraterrestrials from the same species as Roger. Character Plots *Stan: Stan's mum exactly 16 hours before the Langley invasion is rendered catonic by his C.I.A. boss Avery Bullock and a collection of his fellow agents after she witnesses them making a deal with a group of extraterrestrials. Stan then begins a Mission Impossible infiltrate and destroy on the various C.I.A organizations set up in Langley *Francine: Stan's infiltrative mission leads the Avery Bullock's son (A now thanks to Gamma Radiation talking toddler) Avery Jr. to along with Bullock's wife Miriam and trio of sexy secretary women to come to the Smith Residence to rough around his family as payback. However Francine is the only one there at the current time and ends beaten and shot with dart which bounces off her head. She then plans a Kill Bill Revenge on the secretaries, Avery Jr. and his mum *Steve: A New kid starts up at Pearl Bailey High School who is actually an alien being passed of a Taiwanese Exchange Student. The alien garners large popularity at Pearl Bailey and Steve's girlfriend Debbie whom overnight suddenly becomes an average weight. Steve then challenges the alien to a fight and loses humiliatingly. Steve then goes on to become the Karate Kid thanks to Mr. Yoshida and plans a take on of all the popular groups in school and the alien exchange student *Hayley: Following Steve revealing the new student to be an alien he is abducted by Stan and his non-corrupted C.I.A Agents and Scientists. Hayley begins a hippie protest and sets out to rescue the alien *Roger: Roger learns through the t.v about the covered up alien phenomena and the huge reward for the recently rescued E.T. Roger begins a Master Of Disguises mission to apprehend the alien outsider *Klaus: Following Roger joining Hayley's alien protection side along with Francine Klaus aligns with Stan and Steve and begins a large full on war story mission to take down everyone on the opposite side including his one true love Francine. He begins following Roger naming his side Penis with naming their side Boob and heading off to the Colorado Castle where more of the same alien species are rumoured to be as a lair. *Final Battle: In the end a full-scale invasion surmounts and all the family must fight together to end it. Appearing Bit Characters *Mr. Yoshida (Stan's training Wax On Beat Off Master in his Karate Kid storyline) *Mrs. Yoshida (Briefly in a cutscene conclusion of Steve's story) *Toshi Yoshida *Akiko Yoshida (Briefly at the Yoshido Sacred Garden Reserve) *Terry Bates (Several cutscenes including Roger's story opening reporting the covered up alien phenomena) *Schmuely Longstein *Debbie Hyman *Avery Bullock *Avery Jr. (One of the five people on Francine's hit list hios codename is the Big but very Small Main Cheese) *Miriam Bullock (One of the five people on Francine's hit list her codename is Mama Whore)﻿ *Tanqueray (One of the five people on Francine's hit list, she became a sexy secretary for Avery Bullock of which he was cheating on Miriam with, her codename is Not Dead Enough Bikini Bitch) *Ellen Ducher (One of the five people on Francine's hit list, a sexy secretary whom Avery has had an affair with and is codenamed Nut Fart) *Debra (One of the five people on on Francine's hit list, a sexy secretary whom Avery had an affair with and is codenamed The Stupid Spectre) *Lisa Silver *Janet Lewis *Amy *Conflorence the Alien *Mega Bitch The Head Alien and Roger's biological father *Moderate Bitch Mega's new wife *Tiny Bitch Mega and Modeate's child/ Roger's Half Brother Category:Games